Steven Universe-Crystal's Encounter
by Utube4dayz
Summary: Crystal meets an unlikely character in the woods.


At night,Crystal finds herself waking up in the woods alone.

"Where am I?Where is everyone?" Crystal asks as she gets looks around,unsure where she's at or how she got there.

"Steven?!" Crystal yells,but there is no response."Steven?!Pearl?!Amethyst?!Where are you guys?"

There is still no of what's going on,she decides to figure out where she lifts herself past the tree line with her tails.

"I don't see anything." Crystal says as she looks she descends back down,she spots something out of the corner of her eye.

Far away in the distance,she spots the top of a white structure poking pass the tree thinks about it and realizes what it is.

"It's the gem-ship!" Crystal says."I thought this place looked I can get there,maybe I can find the others."

She tries to walk with her tails,but they get tangled up in the trees,causing Crystal to trip and fall.

"I guess I'm getting there on foot then." Crystal says as she gets up and retracts her starts heading in the direction of the gem-ship.

As she walks,she has trouble seeing the path because of how dark it trips and falls over a couple of times.

"It's so dark here.I really wish I had my book light." Crystal says as she picks herself up."Wait,what was that ability Pearl showed me?"

Crystal concentrates and activates her gem to use it as a light it produces is rainbow-colored.

"Yes!Thank you Pearl." Crystal able to see,she continues forward.

As she walks,she comes across a deer eating some grass.

"Hello ." Crystal she reaches out to pet the deer,it cautiously backs away.

"Don't be scared.I won't hurt you." Crystal grabs a handful of grass."Do you want some grass?"

The deer cautiously walks up to Crystal,sniffs the grass,and eats it from her it's done,it trust Crystal enough to her pet it.

"See,I'm your friend." Crystal says as she strokes the deer's neck.

The deer's ears perk up as it becomes alert,sensing something nearby.

"What is it?" Crystal deer runs away."Wait,where are you going?"

Crystal looks around,shining her light to see what scared the deer to find anything,she decides to continue her path to the ship,until she walks into something when she turns she looks up,she sees that she bumped into the legs of a very tall,slender, "creature" is wearing a black suit and red 's skin is white and it's head has no hair or 's long,thin arms hand down to it's knees.

"Oh,hello.I'm are you?" Crystal creature stands there motionless,staring at Crystal.

"You're really tall." Crystal creature continues to stare at Crystal.

"Did you lose your face?" Crystal creature tilts its head to the side in a confused manner as it continues to stare at Crystal.

"Well,I have to get going.I need to find my friends." Crystal walks away from the creature to continue her path to the ship.

As she walks away,she realizes that she can ask the creature if he has seen her she turns around to ask,the creature is nowhere in sight.

"I guess he had somewhere to be." Crystal turns back and makes her way to the ship.

She walks for a while,climbing over large rocks and going through the hollow logs of large,fallen walks for so long that it slowly turns into morning.A thick fog begins to roll her tails,Crystal lifts herself past the tree line to see how far away she is from the is unable to see it anymore because of the fog,but decides to continue in the same direction she has been taking.

"I wonder who that man was." Crystal asks,unsure if the creature was a human,a gem,or something else.

As she continues to wonder about the creature,she decides to see if she can see the lifts herself past the tree can barely make out the top of the ship through the sees that she is almost halfway she lowers herself back to the ground,she senses a strange turns around to find that the creature is back,staring at her like before.

"Oh,you're 'd you go?" Crystal before,the creature gives no response.

"You're not much of talker,but that's okay.I guess if I didn't have a mouth,I wouldn't be much of a talker either." Crystal says."I wanted to ask you are you?Are you a human?Or a gem?"

The creature tilts its head in confusion.

"Here,I'll go first.I'm a ,this is my gem." Crystal says as she presents her creature bends down to get a closer look at Crystal's gem.

"Since I'm a gem,I have look." Crystal stretches out her tails to demonstrate.

"This is my only power I have besides making my gem light up." Crystal says."But my friends,the Crystal Gems,have all sorts of awesome friend Steven has healing spit,and my other friend,Garnet,has future vision!Do you have powers?"

The creature stands straight up and eight black tentacle-like appendages stretch out from its back.

"Cool!You have the same power as me." Crystal says."What else can you do?"

The creature lifts its long,right arm and points off to the shines her light in the direction,but sees nothing.

"There's nothing were you-" Crystal says,but when she turns to ask the creature,it's looks behind some of the nearby trees,believing the creature might be hiding,but she can't find it anywhere.

"Where'd you go?" Crystal is no response.

Before Crystal continues her way to the ship,she wonders if she should go in the direction the pointed eventually makes up her mind and decides to go in the direction,hoping that she may find she doesn't find anything after a few minutes,she'll follow her original path to the she walks,she keeps an eye out for anything unusual that the creature may have left comes across a three that has a piece of paper taped to paper has a crude drawing of some trees and a stick figure drawn on Crystal sees the stick figure,it instantly reminds her of the creature because of how tall it is compared to the trees and how long its arms are.

"This is what he wanted me to find?" Crystal looks around for anymore drawings,but finds none.

"I guess he likes to draw." Crystal safekeeping,she tucks it under one of the loops of the bandages wrapped around her forearm.

After one more check for any other drawings,Crystal lifts herself up past the tree lines with her tails and sees that she is getting very close to the this,she quickly makes her way towards the ship.A few minutes after she started walking,Crystal begins to hear strange first,they were unrecgonizable,but then they slowly turn ito faint animal-like makes her nervous because she can't see what is making the noise due to the stops when she hears something coming towards the fog emerges a dog-sized,ant-like corrupted scans the gound with its antenna as it approaches it sees Crystal,it screeches at her and tries to attack her,but gets impailed by one of Crystal's tails.

"Got you!" Crystal says after impaling the it poofs,Crystal is confused because a gem doesn't come out of the ant.

Before Crystal can react,she hears more ants every direction,more and more ants surround all jump on Crystal,immobilizing bite her everywhere with their long tries to use her tails to throw them off,but the ants chew them creature's drawing slips out off Crystal's bandages.

"Help!Please somebody,help!" Crystal yells.

Suddenly and instantly,all of the ants are swept off of Crystal opens her eyes,she finds that the creature had saved her.

"Thanks for saving me!" Crystal hugs the creature's legs."I would have been a goner if you hadn't."

All of the ants recover and charge towards the creature and black tentacles come out of the creature's back and impale every ant in all of the ants are easily of them have gems in them.

"Wow,you're really strong." Crystal says."I wonder if my friends are there are corrupted gems here,then my friends my have come here to stop them."

A large roar is the fog emerges a gigantic queen creature steps in front of Crystal to protect queen charges at the creature uses its multiple tentacles to pick up the its tremendous strength,it attempts to rip the queen in the queen is split into two,it gem falls to the runs over to the gem,bubbles it,and sends it to the behind her,Crystal hears the Crystal Gems running towards her,calling out to her.

"Crystal!" Steven calls out.

"Steven?" Crystal and the rest of the Crystal Gems run up to her.

"Where have you guys been?" Crystal asks.

"We've been looking for you." Steven says.

"Where's the queen ant?!" Pearl asks. "We followed it and it's soldiers here!"

"I just sent it to the temple." Crystal says.

"Crystal?Who's that?" Steven says,pointing to the creature.

"That's my 's the one who poofed the queen." Crystal creature picks up the drawing and walks away into the fog.

Crystal runs after the creature to stop it,but the creature vanishes into the fog without a trace.

"Aww,I really wanted to introduce you guys to him.I guess he was too shy." Crystal says."Do you guys know if he was a gem?"

"I don't know what that thing I'm thankful it helped you." Garnet says.

"How'd you even meet that thing?" Amethyst asks.

"I ran into him when I was on my way to the ship." Crystal says."What are we doing here?"

"We came here yesterday to visit when we got here,their home was being invaded by the queen ant,so we helped the centipeetles defend their territory." Steven says.

"Why did I wake up alone,miles away from the gem-ship?" Crystal asks.

"The ants caused an explosion in the ship." Steven says.

"You flew pretty far." Amethyst says.

" the centipeetles okay?" Crystal asks.

"There fine." Steven says.

"Did that 'thing' try to harm you in any way?" Pearl asks.

"Not at all." Crystal says.

"Well,tell us what happened." Amethyst says.

Crystal explains the story of how she met the creature as they walked to the there,they say their goodbyes to the centipeetles and warp back to the temple.

(The next morning)

After Crystal writes in her diary,she uses Steven's phone to do research while Steven watches a few minutes of searching,she finds what she was looking for.

"I found him!" Crystal says.

"Really?What does it say about him?" Steven asks.

"It says his name is 'Slenderman'.It says that he's a 'paranormal' figure that has existed for centuries." Crystal reads."People believe that his appearances are tied in with other legends around the world."

She gives Steven his phone and runs to the warp-pad.

"Where are you going?" Steven asks.

"I'm going back to the woods to find him now that I know his name." Crystal says.

" careful,and don't stay out too late." Steven says.

"Okay,bye." Crystal warps away to the gem-ship.

Crystal wanders around the forest,calling out to the creature.

"Hello?!Slenderman?!Are you still here?!" Crystal yells.

As the sun begins to set,Crystal decides to give up her search for the creature because she cannot find him she is walking back to the warp-pad,she spots a piece of paper taped to a nearby she pulls it off,she realizes its the same crude drawing she found something new was added to the next to the creature in the drawing is a rainbow-colored stick figure with white makes Crystal goes home and draws her own picture of the creature saving her from the queen she goes to bed,she warps back to the gem-ship and tapes the drawing to the same she goes back the next moring to check on it,it's gone.

The End


End file.
